


The Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A smile materialized on the Sewer King's face after Frog and other children approached him. ''Pretties for your king?'' He continued to smile when various items were dropped. The Sewer King viewed three necklaces, four rings, etc. *I'm more than happy to remain in darkness. I don't suffer. The sun is hateful! Ohhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!*





	The Present

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A smile materialized on the Sewer King's face after Frog and other children approached him. ''Pretties for your king?'' He continued to smile when various items were dropped. The Sewer King viewed three necklaces, four rings, etc. *I'm more than happy to remain in darkness. I don't suffer. The sun is hateful! Ohhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!* 

Frog placed a round object on the Sewer King's long coat. He stepped back. 

The Sewer King saw the new present. His eyes widened before he scowled at Frog. ''NOT FUNNY!'' 

The Sewer King continued to scowl. He focused on his pet ID tag. 

 

THE END


End file.
